Some electromagnetic linear valves each comprise (a) a housing which includes a hollow cylindrical body portion, a core portion which closes an opening of one end portion of the body portion, a separation portion which separates an interior defined by the core portion and the body portion into a first liquid chamber located at one side of the separation portion nearer to the core portion and a second liquid chamber located at the other side of the separation portion, and a through hole which passes through the separation portion so as to provide a communication between the first liquid chamber and the second liquid chamber, and (b) a plunger which is disposed in the first liquid chamber such that the plunger is movable along an axis in a state in which one end portion of the plunger faces to the core portion and the other end portion of the plunger faces to an opening of the thorough hole, the other end portion functioning as a valve body being allowed to sit on the opening functioning as a valve seat. The electromagnetic linear valve including such a plunger and a housing, prohibits a flow of an operating liquid from a high-pressure side operating liquid passage to a low-pressure side operating liquid passage in a state in which the valve body sits on the valve seat, and allows a flow of the operating liquid from the high-pressure side operating liquid passage to the low-pressure side operating liquid passage in a state in which the valve body is away from the valve seat. The electromagnetic linear valve further comprises an elastic member which applies a force to the plunger in a direction in which the valve body comes near to the valve seat, and a coil which generates magnetic field to move the plunger in an opposite direction to the direction in which the elastic member applies the force to the plunger. A pressure difference between a liquid pressure of the operating liquid in the high-pressure side operating liquid passage (hereinafter, this liquid pressure is referred to as a “high-pressure side operating liquid pressure”, where appropriate) and a liquid pressure of the operating liquid in the high-pressure side operating liquid passage (hereinafter, this liquid pressure is referred to as a “low-pressure side operating liquid pressure”, where appropriate) can be controllably varied by controlling an electric energy supplied to the coil. The following patent literature discloses one example of the electromagnetic linear valve having a construction in which the pressure difference between the high-pressure side operating liquid pressure and the low-pressure side operating liquid pressure can be controlled.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2008-39157